


Welcome Home

by RockNRollGospels214



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky and Sam bicker like children, Bucky's head over heels for you, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Steve's a lil cutie, reader lives with the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockNRollGospels214/pseuds/RockNRollGospels214
Summary: You had a job, a nice apartment, life seemed to be going well. Until you got fired. Out of employment, and later on out of your place, you have nowhere else to go but to your long lost cousin Sam Wilson. You'd been two peas in a pod as children, and now he was your only hope. Through Sam, you meet Bucky and Steve. You quickly grow fond of both, but not to your knowledge, one of them grows even fonder of you.





	1. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This has been a side project for quite some time now and I just went ahead and wrapped it up. The world can never have too much Bucky fluff and I really like the idea of a character (the reader in this case) having to live with Sam, Bucky and Steve. Sorry in advance for any typos: I proofed but my eyes aren't the best and I somehow always miss a few words here and there. There are no warnings, just quite a bit of fluff towards the end. Hope you enjoy!

Where had the time gone? It was already November. You got kicked out of your job what felt like yesterday, yesterday being July, and your landlord booted you in mid September for not paying two month’s rent. A month and a half had passed and you were still jobless, homeless, and the only member of your family that knew was your cousin, Sam. He was currently letting you live with him, which you were beyond thankful for. You knew he was busy with being a part of the Avengers and all that, and you highly doubted he would take you in. But he was all you had left. You’ll never forget that night when you turned up at his place, his friend Bucky answering the door. 

 

_ You waited patiently for the door to open. Your heart was pounding out of your chest. You hadn’t seen Sam in years, let alone talked to him. Why on earth would he house his homeless, broke cousin? The last time you two were close was when you were children. You studied your reflection in window of the screen door. It was the first time you’d gotten a good look at your own face in a week or so. You looked horrid. Stay hairs flying every which way from your messily pulled back grease coated hair, big bags under your eyes, a still healing scratch on your left cheek from when you got into a fight with an old lady at the metro (she won), and a decent layer of sweat and dirt over every square inch of your skin. You gasped and looked up when the door suddenly swung open.  _

 

_ A tall, built, broad, brunette man stood before you. He was wearing a fitting black tank top, revealing all of his muscles, and you couldn’t help but notice his left arm was, metal? That was metal, right? Were you seeing things? “Can I help you?”  _

 

_ Dang. His voice was even hot. “Um...is Sam home? Sam Wilson?”  _

 

_ “Can I ask why you’re looking for him?” _

 

_ “Um, I’m his cousin. Y/N. Please, I’m not crazy. I know it might look that way. I just need to see him.”   _

 

_ The man chuckled. “Nah. I’ll go get him, just hang here for a sec, okay?”  _

 

_ “Thank you.” You breathed a sigh of relief.  _

 

_ “No problem.” He smiled, slipping back inside. “Hey Sam! You’re cousin’s here!”  _

 

_ There was a moment of silence. “What?!”  _

 

_ “Your cousin! Y/N! Get your butt up here, old fart!” _

 

_ “Who are you callin’ old?!”  _

 

_ You heard some movement, and words muttered behind the door before it finally opened again. “Y/N?”  _

 

_ “Sam? Is that you? Please tell me that’s you.” You sighed, moving back a little as he stepped outside onto the porch.  _

 

_ “Y/N.” He repeated your name a few times with a smile on his face. “I haven’t seen you in years. How are ya, kid?” He asked, holding his arms open for a hug.  _

 

_ You happily obliged, lying with a “Good” as you hugged him back. After you pulled away, you took a deep breath. You knew what was coming next.  _

 

_ “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but, what are you doing here?”  _

 

_ “Look, Sam, this is gonna sound insane, and I’m totally okay if you say no, but, I need somewhere to hang low.”  _

 

_ “I thought you were-”  _

 

_ “I know. So did I. I got fired. Lost my apartment. I’m-”  _

 

_ “Homeless? You’re meaning to tell me that my straight A, goody two shoes, clean records, baby cousin is homeless?”  _

 

_ You looked down, embarrassed, ashamed, all of the above. “Yes. And I completely understand if you-” You were cut off as he walked up to the door, swinging it open.  _

 

_ Your heart sank. Was he saying no?  _

 

_ He looked back at you. “You comin’?”  _

 

_ “Is that a yes?” You breathed.  _

 

_ “No, I’m telling you to get lost.” He teased. “Get in here, kid.”  _

 

_ Like a stray dog into its new owner’s house, you eagerly stepped inside under Sam’s arm.  _

 

Now you were sitting on Sam’s couch, wearing one of Bucky’s black t shirts and a pair of Steve’s grey sweatpants. Your hair was in a messy bun (when was it not?) hanging low on the back of your head, and your glasses seemed to keep sliding down your nose. (You dealt with it though, Sam was kind enough to buy you a new pair since you’d lost your old ones.) Your chin was in your hand as you rested your elbow on the arm rest. The boys had gone out for their morning run, and you were enjoying the silence. You had come to love them all dearly, but sometimes their comments would drive you insane. Sam’s sarcasm was enough alone, Bucky could be quite the handful sometimes, and even Steve was catching on every now and then. 

 

As if on cue, you heard the key twisting in the lock of the door. You sighed exhaustively. Your quiet time was over, for now. You stared straight ahead at the TV as they entered. 

 

“She’s alive!” Bucky teased, waltzing up behind the couch. He stopped, crossing his arms and shifted his weight to one hip, looking at the television in confusion. “Y/N, I’m still not the best with technology, but, don’t you have to turn on the TV to watch it?” 

 

Bucky’s question gained the attention of Sam and Steve. They exchanged a concerned look before turning their attention to you. “Hey kiddo, you want some breakfast?” Sam called from the kitchen. 

 

“Not hungry.” You sighed, getting up off the couch and making your way to the fridge. You could practically see the faces the guys were making at each other behind your back. Lots of shrugging and silent “I don’t know’s” for sure. You decided to break the silence yourself. “Who won?” You asked, closing the fridge and turning to face them. You took a sip of your water. 

 

“What?” Steve asked. 

 

“You heard me. Who won? Don’t act like I don’t know you guys race every morning.” 

 

Bucky and Steve started snickering. “We did.” They said simultaneously. 

 

Sam glared at them as he poured his orange juice. “Slow and steady wins the race.” 

 

Bucky slapped Sam across the rear, causing him to jump. “Not in this business, buddy.” 

 

“I hate you sometimes, Barnes.” 

 

“Love you too, Wilson.” 

 

“What time did you wake up?” Steve leaned against the countertop next to you. 

 

“Around eight.” It was now eight forty five . “Do I dare ask what time you guys got up?”

“I was up by 5, those two probably 5:30.” Steve replied as Sam and Bucky bickered about something in the background. You smiled softly. 

 

“They fight like two old men.” 

 

“Well, Bucky is technically 99.” 

 

You and Steve shared a hearty laugh as Bucky locked Sam under his metal arm, rubbing his knuckles against his head jokingly. 

 

“Alright, well, I’m gonna go get dressed. Good luck fighting over the shower with those two.” 

 

Steve laughed. “Thank you. That means so much.”

 

After you were gone, Bucky and Sam stopped their wrestling. “Where’s she going?” Bucky asked. 

 

“To get dressed, Buck. Did you wanna go watch?” Steve teased. 

 

“Shut up, Steve.” Bucky’s cheeks flushed pink as he headed for the fridge. 

 

“Is that a blush I see?” Sam cooed. 

 

“Be quiet! She’s gonna hear you!” Bucky snapped. 

 

Steve and Sam snickered. Bucky was even more flustered now. 

 

“Relax, Buck. We’re just teasing.” Steve said reassuringly. 

 

“Whatever.” 

 

Sam nudged Steve and mouthed, “Somebody’s cranky.” Bucky turned, and Sam quickly cleared his throat, “What do you think’s up with her?” 

 

Steve shrugged. “Don’t know. Everybody has bad days. Maybe she’s just stressed.” 

 

“I don’t know, she usually only wears sweatpants during that time of the month. So, we’ll see.” Sam took another swig of his drink. 

 

“She wears them every Sunday night. It’s monday morning now, so, there you go.” 

 

Steve and Sam exchanged a grin. Bucky had it  _ bad _ for you. He had memorized nearly everything you did by heart, not to your knowledge of course. 

 

“I’ll talk to her later, make sure everything’s okay.” Sam added. “So, what do you two want for breakfast?” 

 

***

 

As the day went on, you tried your hardest to focus, get some small things done, but you couldn’t hold your attention to nearly anything. Your mind was a mess. Usually, millions of things were racing through your mind all at once. Left, right, up, down, there were things to worry about. But today, things were different. It felt as if a hurricane had swept through your mind, and now you were swimming in the remains. 

 

You had finished making your bed, now currently gathering up dirty laundry from what seemed to be every corner of your spare bedroom when there was a knock on your door.  _ Oh boy. Here comes the intervention.  _ You walked up to the door and opened it with your free hand to see Sam standing there. “Sam, I know what you’re here about. You don’t need to cover up with whatever opening line you just thought of when you knocked.”  _ Ouch. Harsh. Watch your mouth.  _

 

“Do you now? What would that be then?” He crossed his arms as you opened the door fully and turned to drop your pile of fabrics on your bed. 

 

“You’re here to ask me why I was so sluggish this morning. We’ve already been through this. You know how guilty I feel about still being here. I was thinking it would just be a few weeks or a month until I could get a little revenue in my account and afford my own place. I’m beyond thankful for everything you’re doing for me, but how can I not feel guilty when I’m literally rolling in my guilt all day long?” You sighed. This was something you’d been thinking about all morning too. It was time to bite the bullet and just say it. “Sam, I’m leaving.” 

 

“Y/N, where are you going to go?” 

 

“I don’t know, Sam! But I can’t just stay here and mooch off of you and Bucky and Steve! It’s not right! You’re all way too good to have me on your hands!” 

 

“I told you I’m working on getting your a position. It just takes time.” 

 

“A position for what? I clearly can’t do anything right or else I wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place!” 

 

“Y/N-” 

 

“Think about it, Sam. You’re an  _ Avenger _ ! You’re best friends with  _ Captain America _ !  _ I’ve _ gotten close with Captain America and his insanely hot best friend who has a metal arm! I’m just your average, normal, no-good sloth of a citizen who can’t get hired for a job. I don’t belong here with you, celebrities! Superhumans! Whatever they call you! I should be out of the streets begging for food and seeing you guys save the world on the news channel that always plays in 7-11. Not here, living with you. It’s just not right.” 

 

“Why isn’t it right? Give me one good reason why it’s not right, Y/N!” Sam was angry. You’d never seen Sam get upset like this before. A small part of you was scared, but you stood your ground. 

 

“Because I don’t deserve this! Any of it!” Your voice cracked. Here came the tears. “The guilt eating me alive and I just can’t do it anymore.” Your vision blurred as you looked to the ground.  _ Oh great. Now you look weak. Well, done.  _

 

Sam sighed. “Come here.” 

 

You nodded. You were too ashamed to accept his act of comfort.

 

Sam walked up to you and open his arms. You looked up at him, more embarrassed and ashamed than ever. “Come on.” You took a small step forward and he wrapped you up in his huge arms. “That’s it.” He just let you cry into his shoulder, drawing circles into your back with his thumb. 

 

“I feel so stupid.” You sniffled. 

 

“You shouldn’t feel that way. I don’t know what’s happened to you, kiddo. You know that none of that stuff you’re saying about yourself is true.” 

 

“Deep down, I do know that, but I just can’t think it anymore. I’ve just had too many people shove me aside and look down on me.” You pulled away to look up at him.  “I haven’t even told Mom and Dad yet. They still think I’ve got a job, I’m still living in my apartment, the whole deal. You’re the only one in the whole family that knows.” 

 

“I know, I know.” He paused. “It doesn’t matter how many people have looked down on you, you’re still the same person. They don’t know what a wonderful girl you truly are, just because you don’t have a place to stay doesn’t mean you’re a bad person. It’s terrible that that’s just how things are today. But please don’t let that get to you. You’ve got a roof over your head now, and a couple of knuckle-heads who love you just as much I as I always have. And I mean it when I say I’m working on getting you a position, Y/N. They’re interested. They want you. It just takes time.” 

 

“But, I’m...mortal...if that’s the right word...they’ve got-” 

 

“I don’t. Y/N, I’m just a dude who happens to have a set of robotic wings. Natasha’s just a woman who got trained to kill, but she uses that for good now. Clint’s just a dude with a bow and arrow. Tony’s just a guy in a metal suit. You don’t have to have some crazy serum in your blood, or be from another realm, to work for the team. It’s just about who you are, what you’re willing to risk of your own to save other people.” 

 

You thought about his words. He was right. You weren’t sure what to say. This entire time, you’d just been all bent out of shape because your insecurities had taken control of your mind. In the end, you saw that it was literally all just in your head. “Thanks, Sam. It means a lot, everything.” 

 

“You deserve this, and so much more. You just have to keep telling yourself that.” Sam pulled you in for another hug. 

 

***

 

By early afternoon, you were steady doing your laundry, currently folding clean and warm fabrics in the living room. 

 

“Captain America’s insanely hot best friend who has a metal arm? Is that who I am to you?” 

 

A deep voice from behind cause you to jump, dropping your pair of jeans back into the laundry basket. You turned to see that Bucky was leaning in the doorway, a devilish grin on his face. The heat rose to your cheeks, “You heard?” 

 

“Well, I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, but you made it kind of hard not to. Plus,” He knocked on the wall, “Thin walls.” He strode over and plopped down on the couch next to you. 

 

“I was that loud, huh?” You resumed your folding to avoid eye contact. 

 

“Could’ve been worse.” He chuckled. “What were you so upset about, anyways?” 

 

You couldn’t help but laugh. “You mean you didn’t hear the entire conversation?” 

 

“Not all of it. Plus you talk really fast when you’re upset.” 

 

“I do not-” 

 

“Doll, don’t fight it. Steve used to do the same thing. He’d get so worked up he’d give himself an asthma attack.” 

 

You bit back another laugh. You took this as a window of opportunity to change the subject. “So, you’re remembering things better then?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“You’re telling me about Steve before everything went all wack and you two went under for seventy years. You remembered something.” 

 

“Oh, yeah. It’s been better.” 

 

“I can feel a but coming on.” 

 

“But-” He grinned. “My mind’s still messed up. I still have nightmares. It’s all still there and it scares me, night and day. I’m afraid I’m just gonna lash out one day, and nobody’s gonna be able to stop me.” 

 

You’d stopped your ministrations and had turned your head to watch him speak without even realizing it. “It’s okay to be messed up, Buck. We all are.”  

 

He smiled. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. But-” 

 

“No buts. I don’t care if you’re dangerous. That old woman next door is dangerous. She could have a pistol and kill me the next time I walk past her house. Everyone and everything can be dangerous.” 

 

His jaw clenched. You knew you were making a point, but he wanted to retaliate. He was dangerous in a different way because he was a science experiment. A killing machine. That’s all he could see himself as, and you knew it. Your metaphors wouldn’t change the way he thought.

 

Silence fell between you two for a few minutes as you resumed your folding. You could feel the tension, the awkwardness. You just wanted to utter something and end the madness but you hadn’t the slightest idea of what to say. 

 

“Need some help?” 

 

Before you could respond, he’d reached into the basket and pulled out your favorite pair of underwear, dangingling them on his metal fingers. 

 

“These are cute, I like ‘em.” He held them up with both his hands, practically studying them. 

 

Your face turned beet red, and you quickly snatched them back. You took a deep breath, responding cooly. “No. Thank you, though.” 

 

Bucky couldn’t contain his laughter as you quickly folded them and put them next to you. “You’ve got a matching bra, don’t you?” He asked, peering into the basket yet again. 

 

You sighed heavily. “Don’t you have to go bother Sam, or something?”

 

“Him and Steve went out for groceries. So, no, not at the moment.” 

 

You felt your heart speed up and your entire body flush red.  _ Great. You weren’t getting rid of him anytime soon.  _ Not that you didn’t enjoy his company, but you were beyond embarrassed and still had more undergarments hiding in the basket somewhere. 

 

“Are you alright, doll? You look a little flushed.” He put the back of his metal hand against your forehead, and you had to admit the cool metal felt nice against your burning hot skin. 

 

“I’m fine, thanks.” You replied, pulling his hand away gently. 

 

“Well, it is getting kind of hot in here.” 

 

You decided to play along with his little flirtatious games. “Sorry, my bad.” 

 

He was clearly taken aback by your comment. Now it was his turn to blush. Silence fell over you both again. Bucky watched you as you continued to fold your clothes. He loved everything about you. The way your hair fell in wisps around your face, how anyone could get lose in those big eyes of yours, your cheeks and jawline crafted perfectly by the hands of God. He always thought you were cute, but your personality was what won him over. You were always so cool and collected, despite how much you were actually freaking out inside. You always smiled, and your voice could probably cease even the harshest of storms if you tried. In Bucky’s mind it could. You were also a lot like Sam but not in a bad way, very funny but was always there if he needed you. You were a strong, independent young woman. Bucky found that fascinating. Women were never that independent in the thirties and forties. But out of everything Bucky loved about you, one thing always stood most important to him: You were friends with him just for being himself. You loved everything he hated about himself, and you had truly opened his eyes to getting past his rattling fears caused from his years of being known as the Winter Soldier. He would never be able to properly thank you for that.

 

“Is that drool I see, Buck?” 

 

Bucky tensed and quickly ran his palm over his lips because of instinct. He’d been staring again. This time he’d been caught. “Uh, no, I, I just-” 

 

You smirked. He was cute when he was flustered. “You just what?” 

 

“I love you, Y/N.” 

 

You turned to look at him, but it was too late. His lips were against yours and your entire world was spinning. A few moments passed, and both of you were so caught up in each other that you didn’t even hear the door open. 

 

A cat-call whistle was what caused you to eventually pull away. 

 

“Finally!” Sam called, putting some bags down on the table. 

 

You looked down and brushed some of your hair behind your ear in embarrassment. Bucky did the same. Steve just shot him a wink. 

 

***

 

Later that night, Bucky explained himself. That translates to he stood in front of you and declared his undying love for you and formally asked you out to dinner. You happily said yes. 

 

You were sitting at the kitchen table around eleven, Steve already in bed and Bucky snoring softly from the other room. Sam was lurking around, cleaning up the mess that he boys (mostly Bucky) left behind. He was more of a clean freak then you’d ever known until you moved in. 

 

Your fingers were typing away on the computer, eyes boring into the screen, searching for any sort of job that might be available in the area. After about an hour and a half non-stop searching, you’d found nothing. Your head was beginning to spin and your eyes were weary with fatigue. 

 

Suddenly Sam was in the kitchen, and you quickly opened another tab on the browser so he wouldn’t see what you were looking at. He walked past, and dropped a manilla file folder on the table in front of you with a small  _ flap _ . You looked up at him questioningly. 

  
“I told you I’d get you a position.” 


	2. A Thing for Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out what position Sam got her, and Bucky/Reader go on their first date. More fluffy goodness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BACK!!! I got so many nice comments and kudos about chapter one that I just had to continue. I purposefully left the first chapter at a kind of cliffhanger that made room for another chapter but also could be the end and just let your guy’s imagination run wild and think of what position the reader got, etc. But, I’m personally not a fan of leaving works with untied ends and you guys liked this so much I just had to keep going! Thanks for all of the great feedback! I’ve made a layout for this story and it should wind up being about four or five chapters. 
> 
> I’m also working on the final installment of my Avengers trilogy (Shadowed Past: Swan Song) at the moment so it might take a while for updates but I’ll try and keep this going regularly. Quick side ad for that: please check it out if you’re up to it! The first installment is really bad because I wrote it years ago, but the second isn’t as bad and the third one (I think) is probably going to be the best. I’ve written over the course of like three/four years so it’s definitely a wild ride. 
> 
> With those notes, here’s the next chapter! Enjoy!

You ran your fingers over the smooth material of the folder before opening it slowly. The papers in front of you took you aback, and you found yourself wondering if you were dreaming. Or having a nightmare, in this case. 

 

_ EXO-9 RAVEN _

 

“Sam. What is this?” 

 

He sat down next to you and took your hand in his. “Just breathe, okay? Listen, remember what I said earlier, about me just being a guy in a suit?” You nodded, eyes wide. “You could be like that, too.” 

 

“Be an Avenger? Are kidding me right now?” Your voice grew louder, the panic fully taking over. “I can barely walk up a flight of stairs without tripping! How am I supposed to run along aside y’all and save the freaking world!” 

 

“Y/N…” 

 

“I lost a fight with an old lady in the metro before I came here! I never had a reason to tell you about that but now I do! I can’t, I can’t do this! Be like you! And Bucky, and Steve! They’re both almost a hundred years old but yet they look like their 35! And you? You’re literally half bird! Me? I’m just, just, me. I can’t run alongside you guys, that’s just crazy.” Your voice dropped low again. 

 

“Well excuse me for not making you a secretary.” Sam sighed. “Kiddo, you can do this. I know you can. It might take some time, but, there’s nothing in here that you can’t do.” He motioned to the folder. 

 

You looked down at the files again, a small smile creeping onto your lips. “A raven, huh?” 

 

“Not just any raven, Y/N. That model’s better than mine and way more elite. You could be the next big break that the world needs.” 

 

“But does the world really need another bird-themed superhero? Let alone just another animal one?” 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with-” 

 

“Hawkeye, Falcon, Ant Man, Black Widow, Spider Man, Black Panther, and now a Raven?”

 

“Well if you’d rather be runnin’ around in patriotic tights, I’ll just take this back then.” 

 

“No, no. That’s okay. I guess it does sound kinda cool.” 

 

“So, is that yes?” 

 

You took a deep breath. “Yes.” 

 

***

 

The next morning, you were awoke to the burning chill of metal rubbing gently against your forearm. You groaned audibly, sprawling out in your bed even farther than you already were.

 

“Y/N, come on it’s time to get up.” Bucky’s voice sounded like music to your ears. 

 

You peeled your eyes open to see him looking down at you sweetly, his face barely visible in the darkness of your room. You looked over at your bedside clock to see that it was only 5:00am. “Why so early?” You yawned. 

 

“You’re coming with us this morning, aren’t you? Sam told me to get you up. Something about starting your training today?” 

 

You chuckled into your pillow. “Tell Sam I said to keep dreaming.” 

 

“Oh I’ll keep dreaming, honey.” Sam said from the doorway, flicking the lights on. “C’mon, you gotta start somewhere.” 

 

You practically hissed and pulled the covers up over your face due to the brightness of the light. “Can we not, please?” 

 

“But we have to, remember?” Sam mocked your voice, pulling the covers back down. “I promise it’s not that bad.” 

 

You sighed, sitting up. “Fine, I’ll go. You clearly aren’t going to let me go back to bed.” 

 

“You can sleep when you’re dead.” Sam teased. “Now go get dressed.” 

 

*** 

 

It wouldn’t have been so bad if the boys actually jogged instead of sprinting everywhere. As soon as they were on the sidewalk, Steve and Bucky took off. Sam tried to hang back with you as much as he could, but you were no match for any of them. You eventually told Sam to go ahead and compete in their daily race, and after some persuasion he went ahead and left you in the dust. While you were out of their line of site, you walked. Your head was throbbing, beads of sweat pouring down your face. Your fingers were shaking rather noticeably and your breathing was insanely heavy. You were diagnosed with asthma as a child and had never really had any problems with it until now. The random act of so much physical activity and high pollen rates caused it to act up. You felt so weak next to the boys, and you really didn’t want any of them to see you like this. But as if on cue, Steve and Bucky rounded the corner, Sam not far behind. 

 

“There she is!” Steve called, jogging to a stop next to you. 

 

“How many laps was that? 94?” You panted, still out of breath. 

 

“Wasn’t counting.” He studied you for a moment. “Are you alright? You don’t look well.” Steve was panting somewhat, but just barely. It was like he hadn’t even run anything at all.

 

You shot Steve a glare. “Why do you think?” Just then Sam and Bucky caught up. They all walked next to you for a few minutes, until you broke the silence. “You guys don’t have to walk just because of me and my asthma. Just keep going, I’ll meet you back at the house.” 

 

“We’re not just gonna leave you here. C’mon, we’ll jog. Together.” Sam said, picking up his speed a little. 

 

You sighed deeply, your throat and as dry as ever from all the heavy breathing. You started jogging lightly. Steve and Bucky followed. 

 

All three of them jogged by your side all the way back to Sam’s place. 

 

*** 

 

Once you were back inside, you sat down at the table and hung your head. You were practically wheezing and doused in sweat, and it was only eight in the morning. Steve sat down next to you and handed you a water bottle. Bucky sat on the other side of you. 

 

“Thanks.” You breathed, popping the cap off and nearly chugging the entire bottle. 

 

“I didn’t know you had asthma.” Steve spoke up. 

 

“I didn’t remember I did until this morning.” You wheezed, your breathing slowly beginning to even out. 

 

“I still remember what it feels like. I don’t know how many times I had to use a paper bag to keep from passing out.” Steve remarked, his mind thinking back to when he was that scrawny little guy in Brooklyn. 

 

“One too many times, Stevie.” Bucky added. “You used to sneeze and your asthma would act up. Then you’d get embarrased and turn as red as a tomato.”

 

You chuckled at this, because you couldn’t imagine Steve as a 90lb asthmatic of any sorts. “I don’t think I’ve got it that bad, but I’ve definitely got it.” You paused. “There’s no way I can be an avenger. Forget it.” 

 

“Don’t talk like that.” Sam piped up. “You’ll be fine. We’ll make it work.” 

 

“Make what work, Sam? I can’t even run a few miles without practically dying!” 

 

Steve was the next to speak. “Never say never.” 

 

You looked up at him, his blue eyes piercing yours. You understood exactly what he meant. It was just a shame his motivation wasn’t contagious. 

 

*** 

 

Later that day, you found yourself doing laundry and scrambling through your clothes with panic cloaking your mind once again. Bucky was taking you out to dinner tomorrow night, and you had nothing to wear. You didn’t own any fancy clothes. You didn’t own many clothes at all, but Sam had taken you shopping a few times so you didn’t have to live with only three different outfits. You never bought anything remotely “fancy” because you never thought you’d need to wear something more casual than jeans and a t-shirt. 

 

Sighing, you left your room and went out out to the kitchen to get a drink. You would just have to look mediocre for your date. Part of you was a little sad, because it always looked like so much fun when the girl would always doll herself up to go out on a date in the movies. Sadly you just didn’t have the luxury.

 

Steve must’ve noticed that you looked down when you stumbled into the kitchen. “Do you feel any better?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just… it’s stress. I suppose.” 

 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, Buck’s worrying his head off about taking you out. He’s afraid he’s gonna do something wrong or mess up somehow.” 

 

“He could never mess up. He should know I’ll love whatever he does.” You smiled brightly. Hearing Bucky so distraught over your date made you giddy. You’d never had a guy so into you before. 

 

“Try telling him that.” 

 

You chuckled as you began digging the fridge. There was hardly any food left. Even though you had intentions of only grabbing a drink, you found yourself wanting to munch on something too. “Are we already out of food? Didn’t you and Sam go out yesterday?” 

 

“The average lifespan of groceries around here is twelve hours. But I thought we got plenty of food yesterday.” 

 

“Apparently not.” You sighed, grabbing a water bottle. After taking a sip, a rather stupid question entered your mind. Having nothing to lose, you let it escape through your lips. “You wouldn’t happen to have a dress I could borrow, would you?” 

 

Steve looked at you questioningly. “Um, I don’t, I don’t think so?” He was cute when he was confused. 

 

“I’m just messing. Don’t worry about it.” 

 

“This is about your date, isn’t it? Y/N, you don’t need a dress to look nice. You always look beautiful.” 

 

“Aw, Steve! You’re too good to me!” You blushed. You could tell he didn’t mean for it to come out, but he just said it. He wasn’t the best with women, but you still didn’t understand how he was single. He was such a gentlemen and one of the nicest guys you’d ever known, he could just be a little shy or hard headed sometimes, but nothing that could get in the way of his purity. 

 

“You’re welcome.” He grinned, a small blush tinting his cheeks. 

 

“C’mere, you big teddy bear.” You pulled him in for a hug. You always loved Steve’s hugs. They were so warm and comforting. All of the guy’s hugs were, really.

 

***

 

The next thing you knew, it was time for your date. You had finally decided to wear your favorite outfit that you always wore to things that were remotely special since you’d moved in. It was your best shot. You’d done your hair and makeup in your favorite way, too. You studied yourself in the mirror. You certainly didn’t look like one of those girls headed out on a date, but you weren’t like those other girls. It had taken you a long time to accept that, but you finally had. 

 

Bucky was wearing a navy blue button up shirt (freshly ironed, courtesy of Sam) and he let his hair down for the occasion. After about an hour of fooling with it, he decided that his hair complimented his face better if it was down. He also remembered you making a comment about liking his hair better down. He left a little bit of scruff on his face, and used some of Sam’s cologne that he never bothered to wear as the cherry on top of the cake. 

 

After getting ready in your room, you weren’t sure what to do. Usually the guy would ring the doorbell, and the girl would happily dance her way to the door and answer it. In this case, you were both living at the same place. What did you do? Just go out to the kitchen and wait for him? Or maybe he would already be there? You took a deep breath. You were overthinking. Just walk out and see. It wasn’t that hard. 

 

You opened the door and stepped out, only to bump into someone headed down the hall from behind.

 

“Well, I guess we can leave now, huh?” Bucky chuckled. 

 

You smiled brightly. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

 

***

 

You and Bucky decided to eat at a small burger shack not too far from Sam’s place. After getting your food, you both walked a small distance to a park nearby to enjoy your date in privacy. It was dark outside, and this side of town happened to be rather quiet after dark.

 

You immediately noticed that Bucky took off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves once you both got situated, revealing his metal arm more than he usually would in public. He was comfortable around you, and that made you feel good. 

 

“So, Y/N, tell me about yourself.” Bucky said, popping a french fry in his mouth and stretching his legs out to relax. 

 

You couldn’t help but laugh. “What is this, an interview?” 

 

“I mean, sure we’ve known each other for a while, but what about before we knew each other? I sort of know what happened before you came to Sam’s, but I’m talking about before that.” 

 

You took a deep breath. It hurt for you to think back sometimes. “Well, Sam and I practically grew up together. We spent most of our time together as children. It was middle school when we started to drift apart. I guess we both got caught up in our own lives. I never heard from him anymore, and I never made any effort to keep in touch. After high school, I went to college for four years. College was interesting. I didn’t party much, I always stayed in to do the dishes, or study, or clean the dorm. After college I had a good paying job, and I had earned a nice apartment for myself. Everything seemed to be going just fine.” You chuckled to yourself. “I remember seeing The Avengers on TV, when those aliens attacked New York. I never dreamt that I would be best friends with one of them, let alone nearly all of them. Anyways, one day my boss called me into his office and simply told me that they had to make some cuts. I was one of them. I didn’t understand why. I was a good worker. I always got there on time, etc. But, I guess things just happen for a reason. So, not long after that, I couldn’t pay the bills for my place. They kicked me out, and I was homeless for a few months until I discovered that Sam lived in the area. And then I showed up at his doorstep that night. You answered.” 

 

Bucky smiled. “I remember that. I don’t think I’ll forget the first time I saw you, that night.” 

 

“Oh please, I looked horrid, don’t remind me.” 

 

“I wouldn’t say horrid. If anything you looked like a lost puppy dog. A _ cute  _ lost puppy dog.” 

 

“More like a filthy one.” You giggled. “I could ask you the same question, but I think know most of the answer.” 

 

Bucky looked down a little. He was thinking about it. “Yeah. I don’t really want to talk about my side of the story, if you don’t mind.” 

 

“Of course not. But, I think it’s only fair that you know how strong you are.” 

 

“Y/N-” 

 

“Just let me talk, please, Buck. You survived what no other man did. You can’t sit here and tell me that you’re weak, because you’re not. We all go through some sort of hell here on earth, but you went through so much more, and you lived. You’re here, now. You’ve been reunited with Steve, you’ve got a roof over your head and a group of friends that treat you like family. That’s all that matters in the end.” You paused again. “You’re a hero, you know.” 

 

“No, I’m not.” 

 

“Yes, you are.” You prodded strongly. He wasn’t going to win this battle, you weren’t going to let him.

 

“Who am I such a hero to, then? Who looks up to me like that? Who would dare look at me as a good person because of all the things I’ve done?” 

 

It was silent for a moment, until you spoke. “Me. You’re my hero, James.” 

 

Bucky was speechless. He didn’t know what to say to that.  _ Thank you? You’re welcome? _ “Um, I, I-” 

 

You smiled at his nervousness. Not sure of what else to do, you decided to lean in for a kiss. “Can I give you a token of my gratitude?” 

 

“Depends.” He breathed. 

 

“Does it now?” 

 

Your faces were now inches apart. 

 

“Mhmm.” Bucky hummed just before your lips met his. The kiss was endearing, and you felt something inside of you flourish to life. His lips were soft and warm, and you could feel your cheeks burning with heat. He brushed your hair gently away from your face and you let your hands rest upon his broad shoulders. 

 

Everything seemed perfect. 

 

Eventually you pulled back, his blue eyes boring into your soul when looked into them.

 

He spoke first. “Did you really mean it? What you said?” 

   

“Every word.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please keep the feedback coming! I'll have the next chapter up soon! :)


	3. Goons and Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More ReaderxBucky fluff, the reader starts getting trained by the boys, and the reader goes on her first mission as an Avenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took me OVER A MONTH to update! School sucks and I honestly just haven't had time to work on it. Warning in advance, I really didn't proofread because I wanted to get it published, so sorry for any typos/grammatical errors in advance. 
> 
> I also feel like this is super cheesy and everyone's really out of character in this chapter, just another warning.
> 
> Thanks and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Every morning seemed to come quicker and quicker. You went running the boys on a daily basis, and before you know it, you were able to keep up with them. If they jogged. 

 

But it was a start. 

 

Morning after morning, week after week, month after month, you got better and better. You noticed that your muscles were beginning to become more and more defined under you skin, and you felt stronger. In the midst of your journey, Sam introduced you to sparring. Bucky was your go to sparring partner (why wouldn’t he be?), even though he was always afraid he would hurt you on accident.

 

Your first few tries were a little rocky. You’d be on your back before you even realized the session had begun. Bucky was always constantly apologizing, but you kept telling him to relax. You needed the extra push. You couldn’t go into a battle field all soft. 

 

With time, you got just as good as sparring as you did with your speed. Before you knew it, you took down Steve, Sam, and Bucky all at once. You practically began jumping up and down with joy after all three of them were on the ground. 

 

“Guys! I did it! Did you see that?!”

 

“We did more than just see it.” Sam groaned, sitting up on the mat. “You’re doing great, kiddo.” He flashed a genuine smile at you.

 

You helped them up, one by one. “When do you think I can start?” 

 

“Soon. Just a few more things you need to master.” Steve answered. 

 

“See? I told you that you’d do it.” Sam chuckled. “There’s only one factor we need to still bring into this.” 

 

You looked at him questioningly. 

 

“The suit.” 

 

*** 

 

“Are you sure about this, Sam?” You breathed, looking over the edge of the skyscraper Sam had taken you two. “It feels like I’m about to jump off the Empire State Building.” 

 

“You’ll be fine. Just remember: glide down, wings out, jets on.” 

 

You took a deep breath and clenched your fists tight. “Glide down, wings out, jets on. Glide down, wings out, jets on. Gide down, wings out, jets on…” You continuously muttered the phrase under your breath as you approached the edge of the building slowly. The boys had taken you to possibly one of the tallest abandoned buildings in the state to practice flying in your suit. Once you were at the edge, you could see the boys storeys below you, waving their hands in reassurance. They looked like ants from this height. 

 

“Doll, I believe in you. C’mon. You got this.” Bucky’s voice rang in your ears from your com. 

 

“I’ve always been afraid of heights…” You muttered. 

 

“Just remember what Sam said.” 

 

“I know, I know. I just-” Before you could finish your sentence, your feet had left the concrete roof of the building. Sam had given Bucky the com so he could talk to you and keep you calm while he ran to the roof and pushed you off. Now the only thing leaving your mouth was a scream, and as you saw the ground quickly approaching, you repeated those fateful steps again in your head. 

 

You kept your body straight, aiming straight for the ground, then you deployed your wings and spread your arms. The sudden jerk knocked some air out of your lungs, but you weren’t falling anymore. You were gliding along parallel to the ground. You quickly activated your jets, and off you went. 

 

“I’m flying!” You screeched, laughing soon after. The feeling was odd, seeing the ground fly past beneath your body as you sped along through the air. It made you feel a beyond dizzy, but the exhilaration was all too real. 

 

“Now what did I tell you?” It was Sam’s voice again. 

 

“Did you push me off that building?” 

 

“Maybe, maybe not. Doesn’t matter.” 

 

You rolled your eyes. “Whatever. What do I do now?” 

 

“Make a big U turn, and head back here. Remember that little trick we talked about?” 

 

“Yeah…” You trailed off. 

 

“It’s time.” 

 

You did as Sam said, and when you could see the building once again, you cut off your jets and angled down slightly. When you could distinctly recognize the boys, you started to pull back on your wings, you speed slowing as you drifted towards the ground with ease. Next thing you knew, your feet where on the pavement again. You could feel the adrenaline pumping through you, and Bucky’s arms were soon around your form. 

 

“I’m so proud of you.” He mumbled against your lips, kissing them soon after. His forehead knocked against your goggles causing you to chuckle. 

 

You pulled them up over your head and kissed him again. 

 

“PDA! PDA!” Sam shouted. “Gross!” 

 

“Don’t make me smack you, Samuel.” You snarked. 

 

“What’s a PDA?” Steve muttered. 

 

“Public Display of Affection.” Sam responded. “A rather polite way to say get a room.” 

 

“Oh we’ve got a room, Sam, back at  _ your _ house.” Bucky added.

 

“I don’t want details, please. I can’t move out of there yet. But, anyways, you did amazing, kiddo. I knew you could do it.”

 

“Thanks, Sam.” 

 

“On another note, I believe this calls for a celebratory dinner. I’m starving.”

 

***

 

A few days later, you were headed out for your first mission with the team. It was nerve wracking, and your stomach was in knots as everyone wandered around on the quinjet. A new, rather small, Hydra base had been detected and everyone decided it was best to take it down before it grew to something massive. And by everyone, that meant 98% Steve and 2% everyone else. 

 

The rest of the team was kind to you, but you could tell some of them weren’t thrilled about a new member. Your presence was still awkward and a little out of place.

 

Bucky was next to you on the bench against the plane’s side, and Steve was next to Bucky. 

 

“I can’t believe these guys haven’t given up yet.” Bucky mumbled. Both you and Steve looked at him questioningly. “Hydra. What’s it gonna take for them to be stopped? They’ve ruined enough lives. I don’t understand why they have to keep ruining more.” Bucky looked down at his metal arm, which was clenched into a fist. He wasn’t angry, but he was studying the way his prosthetic limb moved and glistened in the light. He couldn’t remember what it felt like without having the metal arm. 

 

“It’ll happen, someday.” Steve spoke up. “I’m gonna make sure of it.” 

 

Suddenly a soft dinging came from the cockpit. “Everybody suit up.” Tony said. “We’ll be landing in five.” 

 

Steve rose to go and grab his shield and other weaponry, and Bucky got up to follow him. You grabbed his wrist before he could walk away. 

 

“Doll? What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” 

 

“If you’re too uneasy, you could always stay here. Someone can stay back with you.” 

 

“No, no I can’t do that. We need all hands on deck for this. I can’t hold anyone back.” 

 

“If it helps any, I believe that you can do it. But, if you’re not comfortable then do go in. Period.” 

 

“But I can’t-” 

 

“Come on, lovebirds.” Clint called. The plane was already starting to descend. 

 

You looked up at Bucky with big eyes. You weren’t horrified, but you weren’t very confident either. You took a deep breath and clenched your fists. “I’m going in.” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Positive.” 

 

“Just stick with me, okay?” Bucky said, leaning down to kiss you sweetly. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

His affections always calmed you down, and you were really hoping that they were going to be enough for this situation. 

 

*** 

 

All was silent. 

 

You were alone inside hydra’s territory.

 

You’d lost the team. 

 

You couldn’t talk over the coms or they would find you. 

 

The only thing you could hear was the blood pounding in your ears. 

 

Until a gun cocked behind you. “Stand down, princess.” You felt the barrel press against the back of your skull. 

 

You slowly put your weapon on the ground. 

 

“Hands up.” 

 

You slowly began to raise your hands, and just as the man went to grab your wrists, you spun around and nailed him in the gut with your knee.

 

Before you could run, you felt a cringing pain in your abdomen. And then the ring of the gunshot echoed in your ears. You fell to the ground, and it became harder to breathe with every passing second. Your face began to burn and tingle, blood easing its way out of your mouth. Your hearing began to fade along with your vision. Slowly and painfully, everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for reading!


	4. Bulletproof Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Let me begin by apologizing for how long this took me to update!!! I am SO SORRY! I decided to make chapter four the last chapter and just make it longer instead of splitting up the flow and all that junk. So this is the last chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy!

Your eyes slowly peeled open. You were blinded by a white light, and your ears were ringing. Your vision was blurred, and your couldn’t feel anything. There was no pain, no pleasure, nothing. Suddenly the ringing began to change. It sounded like it was trying to say something. 

 

“Y/N?” 

 

You tried to respond, but you couldn’t. You had no voice. 

 

“Y/N?” 

 

It called again, a little more clear this time. 

 

The light began to divide into three smaller lights, and their brightness seemed to fade with every passing second. You tried calling out for help, but it  _ hurt _ . 

 

You felt something now. 

 

“Y/N?” 

 

There was something in front of the light. There were so many colors...red, blue, brown. Then you felt something touch your face. It was soft and gentle compared to the now throbbing pain that had overcome your entire midsection. 

 

Your vision finally became clear. You recognized the face in front of your now more than ever. 

 

“James?” Your voice came out a whisper. 

 

“It’s me, doll. I’m here, I’ve got you.” 

 

“Wher-” You cringed. You couldn’t finish your sentence. 

 

“You’re in a hospital. You took a nasty spill out there…” His face became somber. Fear rebirthed in the back of your head. What happened? Did you lose a limb? Could you no longer walk? He took a deep breath before continuing. “We lost you inside the base, and you were hiding. But they found you. You took him down, but, he shot you. The bullet went straight into your left lung.” There were tears in his eyes. “We got to you just in time.” He wiped his now damp cheeks with his hands. “It’s all my fault. You told me you were scared, that you didn’t feel ready. I should have made you stay back.” 

 

You simply nodded from side to side, your way of saying “No”. It wasn’t his fault. He warned you, and told you that if you didn’t feel ready, you should stay back. You were the one that took the step inside. It wasn’t his fault at all. You screwed up by making the wrong turn and not following the team on the inside--hence how you ended up alone. 

 

He could tell that you wanted to speak, but he didn’t want you to be in anymore pain than you already were. “All that matters now is that you’re going to be okay.” He whispered, taking your hand in his. He kissed your knuckles tenderly. “I love you.” 

 

A small smile found it’s way to your lips. Your way of saying that you loved him too. 

 

***

 

“Steve!” You called out, your voice now back but still weak. It was still hard to breathe, but the pain had been reduced by a long run. 

 

After weeks of being bed ridden in the hospital, you were finally back in your bed at Sam’s house. Still bed ridden, but at least a little more comfortably so. 

 

Sam had gone out to get a refill on your pain medication, and Bucky had gone out to get groceries. It was Steve’s turn to babysit. 

 

He was at the door in a flash. “Everything okay?” 

 

You felt like a child. “Could you get me some more water, please?” 

 

He grinned, walking over to get your class from the nightstand. “Sure thing, sweetheart.” 

 

“Sweetheart, huh? That’s a new one.” 

 

You could see the blush form on his cheeks almost instantly. “Well, I-” 

 

“Steve, it’s okay, I’m just teasing.” 

 

He didn’t respond, he just changed the subject. “Do you need another pill? It’s almost been five hours.” 

 

“Yeah I guess, it’s starting to hurt again.” 

 

Steve nodded before he vanished around the corner of the doorway.

 

Your lung was still healing from where the bullet punctured it. The doctor had explained to you what they had to do to remove the oxygen from your chest cavity, and how they had mended the bullet hole. It was clear from the beginning what kind of pain you’d be experiencing, and for how long. 

 

You were shaken from your thoughts when you heard another voice join Steve’s in the kitchen. You couldn’t make out who it was until you heard the grocery bags being set on the table. 

 

Bucky and Steve started talking, of course the two mumble like actual old men, so you couldn’t hear what they were saying. 

 

After a minute or two you heard footsteps coming down the hall, and Bucky appeared in your doorway with a fresh glass of water and your next dose of pain medication.

 

“You don’t look like Steve.” You teased. 

 

Bucky played along as he walked over to the side of the bed. “Whaaaat?” 

 

You laughed, causing you to start coughing. The burning pain had returned in your abdomen, causing you to wince with every intake of breath.

 

“Hey, take it easy.” 

 

You simply nodded and took a drink of the water. While you quickly popped your pill Bucky sat down on the edge of the bed as gently as he could. Even the slightest of movement caused you extreme pain. 

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” You breathed. 

 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Just take your drugs.” 

 

You did as he asked and settled back down into your blankets immediately after. You’d never been so physically uncomfortable in your entire life. A blanket of silence had fallen over the two of you. You could still feel the guilt radiating off of him like that’s all he was made of. It was time to really talk about it, since you couldn’t speak when the topic had come up before. 

 

“This isn’t your fault, Buck.” You could see the pain in his eyes as they wandered up and down your weak body. “You warned me, told me to stay back, and I didn’t listen. I shouldn’t have gone in.” Every time he went to open his mouth you continued, knowing what he would retort with. “Accidents happen. All that matters now is that I’m okay, right? We can’t turn back time.” 

 

“I know, I know.” He sighed. “But I just-” 

 

You put a finger to his lips. “Shh, but nothing.” 

 

“Y/N, I agree with what you’re saying, but you know I’m still going to feel guilty.” 

 

You nodded, taking his strong hand in yours. “I know. But you also know that you shouldn’t.” 

 

“It’s my job to keep you safe.” You saw tears forming in his eyes. “I’m not going to lose anybody else, especially not you.” 

 

Now it was your turn to cry. “I love you, so much.” 

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

Soon enough, your lips met his in a searing kiss. It was gentle, yet passionate, and you’d never felt so warm and loved before. Your chest felt light, but in a good way, because your heart was soaring. You loved him so much, and the fact that he reciprocated the feeling only made it that much better. A kiss couldn’t begin to express the love you both felt for each other. 

 

***

 

Time passed, and with that time you healed. Soon you were doing things on your own again, and pain pills became a thing of the past. Spending time with Bucky, however, did not. You spent more time together than ever. This meant doubling the amount of crap you both received from Sam, but you knew that he meant well. Sometimes. Steve on the other hand was happy for the both of you. He could see what good you’d done for each other. 

 

You loved Bucky for reasons much deeper than the physical, even though those were a special bonus. You loved Bucky for his personality, and how he cared for you. Sure, he was drop dead gorgeous in nearly every woman’s eyes, but none of that mattered, because you had his heart, and he had yours. 

 

As you slowly began to train again, Natasha became your next sparring partner. It was nice to work with another woman, she understood things that the boys just didn’t get. At first, you felt like you two butted heads and just didn’t get along. But after a couple of weeks, you began to grow rather fond of each other. You found yourself now spending time with Natasha as well. She was your wing man, and you were glad to call her a good friend. 

 

After a year had gone by since the accident, you found yourself back in the business of doing what you do best. 

 

“Sam, I’m gonna need a visual.” You panted, holding your earpiece down with your index finger. 

 

“On it.” Sam responded. “Barton, what’s it looking like down there?” 

 

“Sunny skies, a blaming seventy seven degrees fahrenheit with a thirty six percent chance of-” 

 

“CLINT!” Sam and Natasha snapped at the same time. 

 

“It’s clear! Geez don’t any of you take a joke anymore?” Clint muttered. 

 

“Target acquired. He’s headed North.” Sam cut Clint off. “Steve, you see him?” 

 

“We got him. Send in backup, we’re going in.” Bucky replied. 

 

“On it.” You answered. “Stark, meet me there.” 

 

“Sure thing, babycakes.” 

 

You rolled your eyes at the nickname as you began to make your way out of your hiding spot and to the team. You heard Tony fly overhead as your sprinted as fast as your legs could carry you. You felt alive, nothing could stop you. 

 

You all met up on location as planned, and began pounding into the enemy’s team. You got caught up in the motions as you were dodging and throwing blows. You were taking out criminals with  _ the Avengers _ , blasting out moves like a ninja, best friends with Captain America, and you were dating his best friend. To top it off, you had a  _ friends _ , a  _ family _ , something that you never really had before. 

 

***

 

“Great job, everybody, good mission.” Tony called out on the jet as it began to take off. 

 

You were working on removing all the weapon hostlers from your body when Bucky strode up next to you. “Hey, doll.” He smiled. You turned to him and wrapped him up in a hug before he could register it. He returned your sign of affection, resting his head atop yours. 

 

“I did it.” You breathed into his chest. 

 

“You did it.” 

 

You both pulled back and looked into each other’s eyes. “I’m so glad that I got fired.” The words escaped as a laugh, causing Bucky to smile as well. 

 

“Me too.” 

 

“Hey, lovebirds! Get a room!” Clint called. 

 

“Sorry, I don’t speak hawk, what did you say?” Bucky replied. 

 

Everybody burst into laughter. “I don’t even have wings!” Clint retorted. 

 

***

Three years passed. You and Bucky had made global headlines more than once as the hottest couple, after being caught by paparazzi whenever you went on a date. 

 

Now the team had moved into Avengers Tower, which made things that much crazier. You shared a floor with Steve, Bucky, and Sam. Tony thought it was appropriate to keep you with the boys. He didn’t think it was funny after you talked to him in person about it. 

 

But you decided to manage, as much as Sam got on your nerves you couldn’t deny that you loved the trio to the moon and back. 

 

One day, Natasha decided she was going to take you out for a girl’s day. You had went shopping, gotten your nails done, took a few pictures with fans on the street, and were finishing the afternoon off by getting dinner. 

 

“So, how are you and Barnes doing?” 

 

“Good, great, actually.” You blushed. “I don’t think I can imagine life without him.” 

 

“I don’t think you’ll have to.” She winked. 

 

“What about you? You can’t tell me you don’t have any options. Steve? Sam?” You gasped, waggling your eyebrows. “What about Clint?” 

 

“Steve’s just my friend, Sam’s...Sam...and Clint, I’m not sure.” 

 

“So you’ve considered Clint?”  

 

“Not necessarily. I find myself better off alone when it come to relationships. I was trained to work without emotion, it was stripped from me. It’s hard to love again.” 

 

“I can’t imagine... I’m so sorry-” 

“No apologies. It happened, it’s over. Now I’ve just got to use it for the better, yes?” 

 

“Yes, I suppose so.” 

 

You and Natasha talked for nearly two hours over dinner, before you realized the sun was beginning to set and should head back to see how much damage the boys had done. Little to your knowledge, Natasha had been asked to go out with you for the day to keep you distracted. 

 

***

 

“Steve, I don’t know what I’m gonna do, how do I say it?” Bucky ranted, pacing back and forth. 

 

“Buck, we’ve been over this all afternoon. I thought you knew what you were gonna say?” 

 

“I did but I’m afraid that when I go to ask her I’m just gonna freeze up and forget and-” 

 

“Dude, breathe. You’re gonna have an asthma attack.” Steve snickered. 

 

“Shut up, Steve.” 

 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Steve held up his hands in surrender. “But seriously, just breathe, tell her how you feel, and end with popping the question. You can do this.” 

 

“Hey! They’re back!” Sam called. 

 

Bucky began to have a meltdown and mutter random things to himself. 

 

“Buck! Go! Go!” Steve whispered, pushing him towards the elevator. Bucky got into the elevator and hit the button that would take him to the roof. He took a deep breathe as the doors closed, feeling the back velvet box in his back pocket. 

 

*** 

 

When you got back, you could tell that Sam and Steve were acting weird. 

 

“Where’s Bucky?” You asked. 

 

“Um, he’s up on the roof. He’s been up there for a while.” Sam replied. 

 

“Oh, well, I’ll go check on him.” You put your bags down on the table and made you way to the elevator, pressing the button that would take you to the roof. 

 

***

You made it up there to see Bucky only as a small silhouette surrounded by the bright orange sky lit by the setting sun over the city skyline. 

 

“Buck!” You called, causing him to turn around.

 

He waved you over, so you walked up next to him and took his hand in yours. “What are you doing up here all by yourself?” 

 

“I was just thinking.” He responded, grinning, turning to face you. 

 

“About?”

 

“Lots of things. It’s easier to think now. I’m taking advantage of that.”

 

“That’s good. You’ve come a long way, honey.” You squeezed his hands a little tighter in yours. You had both shared your pasts with each other long ago. That only brought you both closer together. You were a little apprehensive at the fact that he was technically supposed to be in his 90s, but it didn't bother you  _ that _ much. 

 

You had both been through a lot together. 

 

“So have you,  _ honey _ .” He reciprocated your nickname for him, making you laugh. 

 

“Doll, Y/N-” Bucky began. He bit his lip, something about him that always drove you crazy. “I need to talk to you about something.” 

 

Your heart sank. It must’ve shown, because he chuckled and calmed you down immediately.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad.” His smile was contagious. “We’ve been through a lot together, yes?” You nodded. “We’ve been a part of each other’s live for years now, and I don’t think that’ll be something that will end anytime soon, yeah?” 

 

You nodded again. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

 

“I’m glad you agree.” He smiled, taking a step back. He locked eyes with you before he slowly sank down on one knee. 

 

“Buck-” you clasped a hand over your mouth. 

 

“I can’t imagine life without you, Y/N. I love you more than I’ll ever be able to express with words. Would you do the honor,” he pulled out a black velvet box, “-of marrying me?” 

 

You laughed through the tears that were in your eyes. “I don’t know, I might have to think about this one…” 

 

“Doll,” Bucky chuckled, “C’mon this hurts my joints.” 

 

“Yes! Yes you old goof!” 

 

Bucky stood picked you up in a matter of seconds. You’d never seen him so excited. He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you quickly on the lips. He said a different word between each peck, “I”, “love”, “you”, “so”, “much!” 

 

By the end of his attack you were laughing, so he moved to kissing your cheeks and neck. 

 

“Hold up there, tiger, I still need the ring!” You chuckled. 

 

He was panting now. “Right right of course-” He got down on one knee again and you held out your hand. He slid the ring onto your ring finger and stood slowly after. 

 

“Do you like it?” 

 

“I love it. It’s beautiful.” 

 

“Just like-” Before he could finish, you put a finger to his lips. 

 

“Don’t even think about it.” You grinned, pulling him in for a romantic kiss. 

 

Suddenly there was whistling and catcalls from the side of you both. By the stairs there stood Steve, Sam, Natasha, and the rest of the gang. 

 

“She said yes!” Bucky called.

 

They had all clearly been watching the entire time, and just continued to clap and cheer. 

 

“And you had doubts I wouldn’t?” You chuckled. 

 

“I mean, I was 99.999999999999-” 

 

“Oh, quiet you.” You punched him in the shoulder as you both walked to meet up with your friends. 

 

***

“Do you, James Buchanan Barnes, take Y/F/N to be your lawfully wedded wife?” 

 

“I do.” 

 

“And do you, Y/F/N, take this man to be your husband?” 

 

Your friends chuckled at the pastor’s use of “this man” instead restating Bucky’s name again. 

 

You smiled brightly, “I do.” 

 

“Mr. Barnes, you may now kiss the bride.” 

 

Everyone began to cheer as your shared another infamous kiss with the man who was now your husband. 

 

“I am proud to pronounce you as husband and wife!” 

  
You were pretty sure this was the best moment of your life. Other than your accident, this had been the best few years of your life--and you had a feeling that they were only going to get better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and following along with this fic! You've all been wonderful followers and I hope this story met all of your expectations! Keep an eye out for more Bucky fics, I'm sure I'll be posting more eventually! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what your thoughts are!


End file.
